Picture Perfet Lion
by Kitty mama
Summary: Tired of not having the one he loves Harry uses Colin's camara to take some... personal photos and then gives them to the one he loves. Is that love returned?


Harry sighed softly. Collin Creevy had been getting worse and worse in his obsession with Harry. Harry was right now hiding in a broom closet trying to stay away from Colin and Ginny. He shuddered, Ginny still thought that he would get back together with her. He never wanted anything like that. Ginny not only looked like his mother but she was missing the right parts to make her attractive. Yes Harry Potter, Savior of the wizarding world, was gay. He also had a crush on someone but he figured he could never have him. This very person opened the door to his broom closet and suddenly there was a flash of light. He sat there blinking for a moment.

"_Speak of the devil and he appears." _ Harry thought. _"But what a devil. Short but just right to fit into my arms, long, soft blond hair and big blue eyes, he's perfect." _Harry felt himself getting hard as he stared at Colin Creevy, Hogworts photographer and reoccurring wet dream to one Harry Potter.

"Harry, Harry!" Collin yelled. Harry shook his head to clear away all the thoughts in his head.

"Yes, Colin?"

"Ginny is looking for you."

"Colin can you hold her off for me please? Please I will do anything." Harry almost begged.

"I thought you liked her?"

"She has the wrong parts for me to even think of her as anything but a friend. And she looks like my mum."

"Alright Harry I can hold her off for a little while." Colin practically beamed.

"Thanks Colin." Harry sighed in relief then an idea came into his head. "Colin? Can I borrow your camera for a few hours?"

"Why?"

"I have a thing for someone and I wanted to give them a few… personal pictures." Harry saw Colin's face fall ever so slightly and couldn't help but smile a little. _"So he thinks of me the same way huh? Well he will have a big surprise when he sees who gets these pictures."_ Harry held back the chuckle that tried to escape him. Colin nodded and handed over his camera.

"When can I have it back?"

"Two hours."

"OK. Bye Harry." Colin waved good bye then disappeared down the hall way.

"Wont you be surprised who gets these. Your mine Colin. No one else can have you." Harry whispered to himself before turning and walking to the room of requirement.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ TWO HOURS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Harry grinned as he finished developing all the pictures he had taken for Colin. He gathered them all up and put them in a photo album before going down to dinner after leaving the album on Colin's bed.

"Here Colin. Thanks for letting me use it." Harry grinned as he gave the camera back to Colin.

"No problem Harry. So did you give them to… whoever you like?"

"I did but they weren't there so I left it for them to find." Colin nodded and finished eating. Soon Colin got up to leave and with a sad little smile at Harry went to the dorms.

"_Just wait, my Colin. You will have such a surprise waiting for you."_ Harry grinned. He waited a little longer then went up to his dorm and grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck into Colin's dorm. The hangings were pulled tight and Harry quietly slipped in trying not to let Colin know he was there. Colin was laid out on his bed naked staring at the pictures. Colin was fisting his cock as he stared at one picture in particular. It was of Harry laying spread out on his bed with a tattoo showing near his heart. It read: my one and only love, Colin. Colin whimpered softly and his hand moved faster.

"Oh, Harry. Harry! HARRY!" Colin screamed out as he came all over himself. Harry silently took off his cloak and leaned over Colin and gently licked him clean. Colin jumped slightly then moaned as Harry kept cleaning and licking him.

"Harry, oh Harry please."

"What do you want, my love?"

"You! Oh please please in me!" Colin whimpered out. Harry smiled and got off the bed to slowly undress for him.

"Gonna make you feel so good, baby." Harry whispered as he blanketed Colin's body with his own. He kissed Colin as his hands wondered all over his body. Colin whimpered and reached out to touch him as well. Harry moaned as Colin's hands moved over his chest and slid down to encircle his hard dick. Harry whispered a spell and his fingers were covered in lube. He reached down and gently pressed against Colin's puckered hole until his finger was incased in tight, searing heat. He moved it in and out to soft moans and whimpers from Colin. Soon Harry had three fingers inside him and was rubbing against his jewel to loud cries and begging. Harry whispered a spell and his dick was covered in lube. He placed the head against Colin's entrance and slowly pushed in. Colin whimpered in pain.

"Shhh, baby. It's ok. It will get better I promise." Harry whispered in his ear. When he was fully in he pulled back a little and pushed back in and nailed Colin's jewel. He soon had Colin whimpering and crying out beneath him. After what seemed like ages Harry felt his climax getting closer and closer so he grabbed Colin's dick and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Colin came with a scream and the tightening of his ass sent Harry over the edge and erupted. He collapsed on top of Colin and rolled over so not to squish him. Colin curled up in his arms.

"Harry?"

"Hum?"

"What are we now?" Colin asked in a small voice. Harry rolled onto his side and gently stroked Colin's face.

"What would you like us to be?" Harry asked, half scared Colin would say he never wanted to see him again.

"I… I want to be yours. For as long as you will have me. I don't want anyone else." Colin whispered.

"Then you are mine. Forever Colin. I'm never letting you go." Harry said, giving Colin a gentle kiss. Colin looked at the album now laying on the floor and said, with a smile.

"You really are the picture perfect lion."


End file.
